Stolen Memories
by Violet Doll
Summary: Ron loses his memory and is helped to get it back by his friends, family and someone quite unexpected.
1. Realisation

I own nothing, boo hoo except the story, boo hoo wish I did, *starts to drool and daydream about nekkid Draco* oh sorry ……..Well this is dedicated to Peepee because she dedicated hers to me, so I'm dedicating mine to her!!! Please read her stories, they are really good.

"speech"

'thought'

………………………………………………………………………..

****

Stolen Memories

By Violet Doll

Ron: 3rd person

He liked where he was. It was warm and comfortable. Like being wrapped up in a thick duvet on a cold winters night, and not moving until you absolutely had to, because you knew outside it was cold and harsh. He would have stayed there if he could, wrapped in his warm cocoon, but it seemed there was someone out there who hated him and insisted on taking him out from his warm**,** safe place.

As much as he tried to ignore it, the muffled voice would not go away.

"Ron"

Came the muffled voice again.

"Come on Ron it's time to wake up"

Damn, the voice was getting clearer and louder and his safe little world was slipping away, leaving him instead in a world of pain.

The voice was still there, encouraging him to wake up. He made himself a promise there and then that when he did wake up the voice was going to be in its own world of pain. He attempted to tell it that, but all that came out was a weak

"Urgh"

His throat decided not to co-operate, and his attempt had the opposite effect to which he had intended. The voice got louder and more eager, if that was possible. He wished the voice would just shut up and go away.

"Madam Pomfrey, Harry come quick**,** he's waking up!"

"What?" exclaimed another voice, great he groaned in his head now there were two of them!

"Move out the way dears, give me some room to work. Ron, Ron can you hear me?"

Double great now there were three of them, was the world trying to kill him? Maybe it already did try, maybe he was dead and this was hell! But no that couldn't be right**,** he was in too much pain to be dead.

"Come on now dear open your eyes, that's s good boy" 

What did this person think he was some kind of idiot, he knew what was on the other side of his eyelids, bright white light which would cause him even more pain, but then again, if he did what the voice told him to, it might shut up. 

He opened his eyes slowly; blinking several times waiting for his eyes to grow accustomed to the light, he groaned slightly at the effort that little exercise had cost him. Much to his disappointment the voice continued, but now it had a face, an old stern motherly women, who at the moment was trying to force something down his throat, claiming "it would make him feel better", but as he opened his mouth to tell her to shove off, the crafty old woman poured the vile stuff down his throat, making him cough and gag. 

Someone held a glass of water to his lips, and he drank greedily to wash away that vile taste from his mouth.

His eyes followed the hand holding the glass**,** up a slim arm, to the face of a bushy haired girl, who was looking at him with great concern and then over her shoulder to a dark haired boy with vivid green eyes and glasses, who had a look that matched.

"Are you ok?" the dark haired boy asked.

Of course I'm not, I've just had vile stuff poured down my throat and my head feels like it has a giant stomping on it, he felt like screaming, but didn't because he knew it would cause him more pain, if that was possible. So he just nodded his head, and managed to croak out

"What happened?" 

"You don't remember?" asked the girl.

He tried to think back, but he couldn't remember doing anything, which would cause him this much pain. He shook his head.

"You got hit by a bludger and fell of your broom," the dark haired boy stated, still looking concerned.

The old lady came bustling back and said to his guests,

"Its time to go, my patient needs his rest," and then turning to him asked "is there anything else you'd like to know before they leave?"

He nodded his head, and slowly asked.

"Where am I and who are you?"

……………………………………………………..

OH MY GOD??????

Dum dum dum…….. what will happen next?

Please review, I've got some ideas on where this is going, so I would like any ideas you have, you will be credited!!!!


	2. Telling the Family

Sorry I took so long to update! I've had loads of coursework and haven't really had time to update!

4 Skwick, because she rocks!! 

Anyway here's the next chapter…

'Thought'

"Speech" 

……………………………………………………………..

**Stolen Memories**

**Part2**

Harry POV 

'I can't believe it, I really can't believe it. He doesn't know who I am, he doesn't remember me! He doesn't even remember who he is! What if he doesn't remember that he's a wizard, what if he can't remember how to use magic, what if he never gets his memories back! He'll have to leave Hogwarts!'

All these thoughts rushed through my head; I didn't know what to think. My best friend couldn't remember who he was! One thought made its way to the top of the muddle and I voiced it to the girl walking in a daze of her own beside me, with acute shocked horror.

"Hermoine! The Twins and Ginny don't know yet! Nobody's told them!"****

She turned to me with a similar look

"Oh my god! You're right! We totally forgot about them, how could we?"

With our mission now clear we rushed down the hallways toward the Gryffindor common room, where, at this time, the other three Weasley siblings were bound to be.

As we hurried down the hallway, I tried to work out how the hell I was going to tell them that there brother was in the infirmary and had lost his memory and what there reactions would be. Fred and George would probably just laugh and Ginny would probably be incredibly worried and upset.

We slowed as we reached the portrait of the fat lady, cautious at what was going to happen. Hermoine said the password,

"Tinkerlypink"

And the portrait swung open to reveal the opening to the common room. As we walked through I started to scan the room for the Twins and Ginny. I spotted Fred and George flirting with Angelina and Katie on the couch in front of the fire, and was nudged by Hermoine who was pointing out Ginny at the corner table reading.

"I'll get Ginny, you get the Twins. We'll meet outside in the hallway, its more private."

She muttered to me as she started to walk towards Ginny. So I did as she said and made my own way over to the Twins.

"Ummm, Fred, George, can I have a word with you in private please?"

I said walking up behind them

" Sure Harry, in a minute"

Said one of them.

"It's kinda important"

I replied hoping they would take the hint. They looked at each other and then got up an performed exaggerated bows to each girl before saying to them in one voice;

"If you wouldn't mind excusing us, we must be excused for duty calls!"

Angelina and Katie broke down in giggles, and the twins grinned at having caused such a reaction. They then turned back to me and Fred said,

"Lead the way"

Shaking my head I made my way to the portrait hole, where Hermoine and Ginny were already waiting. The Twins and Ginny exchanged puzzled looks before all looking at me. I turned to look at Hermoine, to find her also looking at me. 

'Oh great, just leave it all up to me' 

I thought wearily, so taking a deep breath I said

"WellmeandRonwereoutpracticingandRonwasn'twatchingwherethebludgerwasandhegotknockedintheheadbyitandthenhefelloffhisbroomandwasunconciousbutheswokenupnowandcan'trememberanythingoranybody!"

They all stared at me, mouth agape. Even Hermoine who knew what I was supposed to be saying, but probably wondering how I said it all with out pause for breath, something I found a mystery as well.

"Umm, could you say that again?" said George "slower" 

"Ok" I replied "I said, me and Ron were out practicing and Ron wasn't watching where the bludger was and he got knocked in the head by it and then he fell off his broom and he was unconscious but he's woken up now and can't remember anything or anybody!"

As I predicted the Twins started to howl with laughter and Ginny started to look worried. Hermoine and I exchanged I look, this wasn't going as planned.

"You're kidding, right?" 

Asked Fred, wiping a laughter tear from his eye. I shookmy head no, they both became serious. The Twins exchanged another look before exclaiming together, evil glints in there eyes

"Oh shit, this has possibilities!"

…………………………………………………

well that was chapter two,. I hope you enjoyed it, I'm a review whore ( don't even go there Smel and Peepee) so please review!!! 


	3. The Mind of a Twin

Third chapter, disclaimer as before, I have ideas for the next chapter, but suggestions would be really helpful, you will be credited!

Dedicated to my friend Smel, or as she is known here Question the Answers.

'Thought'

"Speech" 

……………………………………………….

**Stolen Memories**

**Part 3** Fred POV 

'I cannot believe it**.** I cannot believe it! My little bro's lost his memory; he can't remember anything, apparently, according to Harry and Hermoine, not even who they are. That must have been some knock on the head! I know the type of damage that can be caused by a bludger, … I normally inflict it!' 

I thought to myself, chuckling at the thought as I walked towards the infirmary with my twin brother George beside me. George hearing the chuckle stopped in the hall, turned to look at me with his eyebrow raised in question. I chuckled again shaking my head.

"It's nothing, just thinking about how much pain we inflict on people with those Bludgers"

I replied to his unanswered question, an evil smirk appearing on my lips, and then an identical one appeared on Georges face. I turned my head back and weresumed our journey to the infirmary, sobering at the thought of the purpose of this journey. Ron. Our little brother. 

'I know everybody thinks that we are only involved in ourselves, but we do care, especially about Ron and Ginny, we are their older brothers after all, its just so much fun to tease them sometimes…oh ok all the time'

I thought to myself, I may have been joking around, but that's the way its always been, its how George and I cope with situations, we cover what we really feel inside with jokes; it helps to take peoples mind off the situation. I am really worried, what if Ron never gets his memory back, that's 15 years of life gone. What about magic? Its our life, its how we were brought up!

Mum's gonna take it bad, Ginny and Hermoine are writing a letter to her now, she's always been a bit more protective over Ron and Ginny, being the youngest, but I suppose we all are. She gets worried about Ron 'gallivanting around in the dark trying to get himself killed'; she is not going to take this well at all!

"Do you think he will be awake this time?" George asked me "it's been an hour since Ginny went to see him last and another hour before that when we all went to try and see him"

"Hopefully. Though Madame Promfrey sure is evil! Really! That's our brother in there and she says "only 2 people at a time, blah blah blah, now go away blah blah blah!!!"

The last part was said in my, if I may say so, pretty impressive impression of Madam Pomfrey. George laughed, but I could still see the strain on his face. 

'He was worried about Ron as well. It's not surprising, he's probably feeling exactly the same way I am, we are The Twins, we are exactly the same in every way, well that's what everybody thinks anyway. They see both of us as one person, sometimes I wish that…well…people would see us differently, that we are two different people, but that would mean being separated from George, and I don't know if I could do that…it just sometimes…'

My deep thoughts were broke off by us reaching the door to the infirmary, we looked at each other then I opened the door and stuck my head in the open hole and said

"Knock knock, any one home"

Madam Pomfrey's was suddenly right in front of my face, giving a yelp I jumped backwards, I could hear George chuckling behind me so I turned and poked my tongue out at him, which only fuelled his laughter. This little act received a glare from Madam Pomfrey, surprisingly like mums. Knowing that look meant business we quieten down.

"I suppose you have come to see your brother?" 

She asked still glaring, you would think she didn't trust us! The nerve! We're not that bad! Ok we are, but she really shouldn't just go by that! At our identical nods, she turned and said

"This way then."

We followed her to the other end of the infirmary, where Ron's bed was. She peered round the screen divider, which was round his bed at the moment and said

"Ron dear, you have some visitors, I'll just take this screen away now and if you need me I'll be in my office so just shout if you need me"

She turned back to us and pointing a finger at us said

"And you two don't stress him out" we gave her the 'who me faces' but she wasn't fooled. Her parting words to us were

"Behave."

Not unusual, normally we get that from mum, dad, the teachers. We both grinned and turned to look at Ron. We found him studying us, as if looking at us for the first time, and with a start I remembered that to him he probably is. He doesn't remember us. He doesn't remember anything we have done. We all stayed there staring at each other in awaked silence before Ron broke the silence

"Sooooo, I guess we're related then?"

George and I jumped at the sudden sound, and gave him a quizzical look. He pulled at this hair and said grinning

"The hair kind of gives it away, I don't think may people have hair this…um…red!"

We chuckled at that; it was true the Weasley hair was rare. He smiled at that seeming pleased that he had defused the tension, I was a little surprised, that was our job**,** Georges and mine! George answered his question

"Yeah yeah we are"

"Wow, twin brothers, cool. I also know I have a sister as well, Madam Pomfrey mentioned that she had stopped by when I was sleeping, so tell me about our family, I know I have a sister and you guys. What about our parents?"

Ron asked his eyes full of questions. George and I looked at each other, and I thought

'This may take a while'

"Well mum and dad are pretty good, but you also have more brothers."

George said taking a seat on one of the chair situated by the side of the bed.

"More brothers"

Ron asked his eyes going wide. I nodded my head and George and I started up the tail of our family, with the much-used Twin talk, which seemed to annoy and freak out everybody.

"Yeah more…"

"…There is…"

"…Bill, he's the…"

"…Oldest, he's a…"

"…Curse breaker with…"

"…Gringotts bank…"

"…but you probably…"****

"…Don't know what…"

"…That is…"

"…And then there is…"

"…Charlie, who is the…"

"…Second oldest, and…"

"…Works with dragons…"

"…In Romania…"

"…Then there is…"

"…Percy, or…"

"…Perfect Percy…"

"…As we like to…"

"…Call him…"

"…Then there…"

"… Is us, then…"

"…There is you, and…"

"…Then there is…"

"…Ginny, who is…"

"…The only girl…"

"…And has a…"

"…Crush on your…"

"…Best friend…"

"…So that's about…"

"…All of us…"

We said grinning at each other, quite satisfied with our performance. We then looked at Ron. He was sitting there with his eyes wide and mouth agape, just staring at us with a look of shocked wonder on his face. Then his eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted and fell of the bed, this was resulted by a loud thump and Ron landing in a heap on the floor. 

I turned to George and asked

"Our families not that bad. Is it?"

…………………………………………………..

Thank you for reading my story, any ideas would be much appreciated, I know about the next chapter, but any ideas on future events, love interests, etc would be really helpful thanks

Please review!!!!!


	4. Those Little White Lies

Sorry this has taken so long to get out!

Disclaimer as before, this is for Peeps who was with me and we had a great time working through the ideas for this chapter, which is quite funny, well I find it funny. The ideas are funny but I may not write them well, oh well!!!

'Thought'

'Speech'

…………………………………………………….

****

Stolen Memories 

Part4

Ron's POV

"So what you're saying is that I'm gay, Harry Potter is my boyfriend, but I am secretly having an affair with a blond guy called Draco Malfoy. That Hermoine Granger is my long lost half twin sister, who I've only just been reacquainted with. Ginny is my child with Harry from the future, this Professor Snape is my real father and you two are the lords of the world. Right?"

I bought my eyes up to meet the two identical pairs of eyes opposite me. When I had woken from my fainting spell earlier, I had asked the twins who were still perched on chairs by my bed to tell me about my life. Big mistake.

"But earlier didn't you say that Ginny was my sister?"

I asked curiously. One twin shook his head while the other grinned and said,

"No this is a different Ginny, the other Ginny isn't at school at the moment "

I fell silent and looked down into my lap, trying to take in what they had said. Finding it all too overwhelming I felt the darkness crept into my mind and this time I willingly embraced it.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

A while later

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Still Ron's POV**

I slowly started to wake, only to find a face hanging over me, a smirk played across its features. Brilliantly blond hair fell over the boy's icy blue eyes and I was reminded of something my brothers had been telling me.

'A boy with blond hair, hey this must be the guy I'm having the affair with, what's his name…oh yeah Draco!'

I thought to myself as he hung over me, and damn I had good taste, this boy was divine from what I could see. I reached up; thinking what the hell might as well do it! And pulled Draco's head towards mine, his smirk turned to a look of shock and was the last thing I saw before I pulled him to my lips in a passionate and hormone filled kiss.

As I let go, Draco stumbled away and sort of sat/fell onto the bed next to mine, looking completely shocked. 

'Wow he really wasn't expecting that!'

My thoughts were interrupted by the door to the infirmary being opened and the messy haired boy from earlier, (who had been identified as Harry Potter), rushing in. 

'Ah so this is my boyfriend, wow I do have good choice in men! But I do feel kinda guilty cheating on them'

Harry walked passed Draco who was still sitting shocked on the bed next to mine, giving him a puzzled stare before turning to look passed me and raising an eyebrow in that direction. I turned to look behind me and I was reminded of the sight of two identical grinning faces, shrugging innocently. I'd forgotten that they were still there here. Harry shook his head and came to stand by my bed, and asked.

"So how are you Ron?"

I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the mouth, quite opposite to the kiss I had given to Draco, but I felt I had to restrain myself now I knew I had an audience. I said to him

"Fine thanks babe"

At this, Harry's eyes widened and he gave me a very weird look before he started to edge away from me. This reaction seemed to be happening a lot. Just then, the door to the infirmary opened again and the bushy haired girl that had been with Harry earlier came striding in, a book under her arm and a grin on her face. I frowned trying to think back to what the twins had said about the bushy haired girl, and then I found a name to match the face and was able to remember what the twins had said.

"Hey Hermoine, my long lost half twin sister, how's it going?"

She stopped at the end of the bed and gave me a funny look before retreating back into her thoughts and then suddenly went in a speech about how that wasn't possible and then again if blah blah blah blah blah. It was my turn to look a bit shocked. 

'This is one weird girl. I can't believe we're related!'

Then the door to the infirmary opened interrupting my thoughts again. This time a tall man with greasy black hair strode in, his robes billowing out behind him. The man strode up to the end of my bed and looked at Hermoine, who was still babbling on oblivious to the world, to Harry who was still looking at me weird and was still edging away, to Draco who was still sitting shocked on the bed next to mine and then finally to the twins on the other bed next to mine who were giggling like little school girls. He then turned to me his eyebrow raised a curious look on his face, I shrugged, and he suddenly seemed to remember why he was here and the curious look turned to one of anger.

"Do you know how much trouble you have caused Ronald Weasley, with McGonagol away, I have to clear up after you messes. Where is Madam Pomfrey."

He sneered at me, he then took breath and was about to start up again when I realised I was being frightfully rude by not greeting him.

"Hey dad, sorry for being such a nuisance."

He stopped and stared at me, it was a bit unnerving his stare was so intense. Then he just fell to his knees and started wailing

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

He then started rambling

"No, no I can't be his father, I'm not Weasley's father, can't be, I've never had sex in my life, nope never had sex with a women, never could have got anybody pregnant…"

'The people around here were acting sooooo weird.' 

I thought to myself. I noticed that Harry had been awaked from edging away and giving me weird looks by the professor's wail, and was now leaning his hip against my bed, a smug grin on his face. The look suited him it made me want to rip his clothes off and…do stuff involving chocolate sauce and cream, I quickly stopped those thoughts, not the sort of thoughts you should be having with this level of weirdness going on. Harry's smug voice brought me back to reality.

"Never had sex ehhhhhh, even I've had sex."

'Yeah probably with me'

Was the happy thought that flittered through my brain when he said that. This did not get a reaction from the professor who was still rambling on. I strained my ears to catch what he was saying.

"…Yes, yes never with a woman, but I have with a man. Damn James Potter was good."

With this he gave a contented sigh and Harry stiffened, looked disgusted and fell to his knees screaming. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" 

Noticing the similarity of their actions, I decided to voice my opinion to them.

"You know you two look really similar, you sure your not related?"

At this comment both of them stopped their wailing and muttering from their positions on the floor and completely stilled, before slowly turning their heads toward my position on the bed. With a roar the professor leaped at me, it was quite a frightening experience, and I hate to think about the reactions I must have got from being naughty when I was younger! I shoved back into the headboard of the hospital bed I had spent the last few days in, but was saved from the angry professor by Harry, who was holding him back.

'He must really love me to put himself in that much danger. Now I feel really guilty about having an affair with Draco'

With this I took a quick peak at Draco, who was still sitting on the neighbouring bed, still wide eyed and slack jawed and completely oblivious to the incredibly weird events going on in the rest of the room. 

However, Harry's next words shattered my guilty thoughts.

'No professor you can't kill him because I want to kill him.'

And with this he lunged at me, but was held back by the professor who was also trying to get to me first. They started to grapple on the floor both trying to reach me first but actually were just wiggling on the floor like worms, getting no where. If I wasn't worried about their sanity and my life I would have been laughing my butt off, but the fact that my dad and boyfriend wanted to kill me was a little worrying, maybe Harry had found out about Draco. Oh dear!

The doors to the infirmary opened yet again this time permitting a girl with brilliant red hair and freckles, she looked so much like the twins and myself that I guess she must be Ginny, the daughter from my future.

As she walked toward my bed she glanced at Draco, who was still sitting there, eyes dazed and gaping, but she merely raised an eyebrow and shook her head at him . She then passed Hermoine who was still rambling to herself making sharp little hand gestures as if she were talking to some imaginary person, but Ginny just smiled a knowing smile as if she was used to this type of thing. I started to think nothing could phase this girl until she did a double take at the squirming bodies on the floor.

'Harry?' 

She questioned at the mess on the floor 

'Professor Snape!' 

She cried when her grandfathers face came in to view.

She stood there staring at them wide eyed for a while before shaking her head and turning a huge smile towards me and saying.

'Hi Ron, you probably don't remember but my names Ginny and I'm your..'

However I interrupted her and told her.

'..Daughter from the future, don't worry the Twins told me about you and everybody else.' 

At this everybody seemed to snap out of their weirdness and stare at me and together shout.

'What!'

They all stared at me waiting for my reply, things were getting really weird. There was a silence were they stare at me waiting for my answer, the only sound was that of the Twins giggling on the bed beside me. 

'ummm…well I asked the Twins to tell me about my life so that I wouldn't make a fool out of myself and hurt anybodies feelings.'

They all seemed to take a moment to appreciate my reason for asking the twins about my life, before all turning toward the Twins and glaring at them. Harry spoke up then saying.

'You two, I should have know, what the hell did you tell him, you've caused so my trouble!'

After this they all for some reason launched themselves at Fred and George as if trying to kill them. Somehow I managed to get knocked out of my bed by someone trying to get to the twins, I hit my head on the bedside table as I went down and the darkness started to creep up on me now, as we'd been seeing each other so often I have decided to call my darkness Patricia, I don't know why I just did. Any way as Patricia crept up at me again my final thoughts were.

'Everybody here is really weird and I really need to stop fainting, I'm probably doing permanent damage!' 

………………………………...

Well that's the end of another chapter, I know it doesn't really go well with the flow of the previous 3 chapters, but oh well I was feeling a little silly and need to get something silly out!

Please review with any ideas for the continuation of the story! Thanks!


End file.
